


Returning to your Roots

by leobutler



Category: Gilmore Girls, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobutler/pseuds/leobutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Gilmore Girls live in the Kanto region.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to your Roots

**Returning to your Roots**

Disclaimers I don't own Pokemon or Gilmore Girls. And I make no money from my fanfics I just own my OC Tia Munroe and her mom Kelly.

Pairings: Luke/ Lorelai and (later) Rory/Jess.  
Key:

Talking- "Pokemon rules."  
Thoughts- ' Humans are weird.'  
Telethy- *I am the voice in your head.*

What would happen if Gilmore Girls took place in the Kanto Region. This will be AU. Pokemon trainer start their Journey at age 15.

**Chapter 1**  
 **Shadow Chasing**

Seven year old Rory and her best friend Lane finally finished their lessons with Miss Patty and was on their way to Lane's house to wait for Rory's mom to get off work.

"What starter do you think you want to get when you start your journey Rory?" asked Lane as they neared her house.

"Maybe a Eevee like mom's plus a normal type Pokemon is only weak against fighting types. Or I might get a Pikachu. What about you Lane?"

"I would want a Charmander as my starter but I would get it a everstone collar so that it doesn't evolve until I get four badges. My cousin Oscar got a Charmander as his starter and it evolve during a battle before he got his second badge so it wouldn't listen to him."

"Wow really." said Rory as they entered Mrs. Kim's Antique shop/ house.

"Yep when he came to visit last summer he showed me his scars from his Charmeleon's ember attack." said Lane as Rory and Lane went through the refrigerator for a snack.

After eating they want to Lane's room to finish their homework. Once that was done they ask Mrs. Kim if they could borrow one of her Pokemon, so they can play safely in the woods. Promising to not go too deeply into the woods she let them take Blade her male Scyther.

Two hours after entering the forest Rory noticed light coming from deeper in the forest.

"Hey Lane look." said Rory pointing to two figures coming from in the forest.

Lane grabbed Blade's PokéBall just in case the two figures cause trouble for them.

As the figures got closer Rory and Lane could hear two female voices calling out "Zack!"

"I think they are looking for someone, Rory. Let go help them."

"Wait up Lane." yelled Rory as she ran after Lane.

 

 

**** Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I hope to finish chapter 2 by next Monday.

Also please check out my fb page just Google leobutlerfic (all one word) to find out more about my fanfics.

Just to clear it up the town that they live in is Pallet Town not Stars Hollow.****

Remember Reviews Equals Love

~Ciera~


End file.
